1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to in-line skates, and, in particular, to an independent suspension system to attach the wheels of an in-line skate to the skate""s boot where the suspension system allows the wheels to move individually relative to the ground and the boot and that includes an adjustable spring.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
In-line skates have become very popular recreational and sporting equipment. They have essentially replaced regular roller-skates, and are used by speed skaters and ice-hockey players for dry-land activities. Many individuals and families use them for outings and exercise.
In general, in-line skates are used outside on sidewalks and other road surfaces. These surfaces are generally not flat and have bumps, ridges and holes. The uneven surfaces can cause stress on the wheels, boots and other structural elements of the skate as well as discomfort for the skater. Often, the uneven surfaces can be treacherous for riding.
In the past, systems and mechanisms have been developed to assist in the breaking and steering of in-line skates. In addition, systems have been developed to improve the ride of the in-line skates. Some of these systems include a mechanism for the wheels to move relative to the boot, but they do not necessarily provide an adequate mechanism to improve the suspension of the in-line skate so that the skate will absorb the shocks caused on the skate by uneven riding surfaces. To improve the ride, some prior art system use standard coil springs. Those coil springs can be bulky, heavy and not entirely effective in providing the desired ride for the in-line skate. In addition, the prior art springs are not generally variable thereby requiring that the springs be replaced in order to adjust the ride. Those springs that are available add additional weight and bulk to the skate thereby making them impracticable.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the limitations of the prior art and to develop a suspension system for an in-line skate that improves the performance and ride of the skate. The invention absorbs the shocks caused on the skate by uneven riding surfaces and retains traction better as the load on the heel from the foot in the skate shifts forward and backward. The invention includes a mechanism that allow the wheels to move relative to the boot of the skate so that when the wheels encounter uneven surfaces or the foot shifts forward or to the rear, the wheels move individually and independently to overcome the shifts in weight distribution and uneven surface thereby providing a better performing skate with a smoother ride. This arrangement reduces the impact and stress on the boot and, therefore, the impact and stress on the person using the skates. The suspension mechanism can be arranged so that the wheels can move in a dual action movement in more than one place.
The suspension mechanism, which allows the wheels to move relative to the boot, includes a spring or other biasing device that limits the wheel movement and absorbs the shock when the wheels encounter uneven weight distribution from the boot and the uneven surface and an attachment mechanism to connect the wheels to the boot. The biasing device can include a spring, flexible plastic or metal, or another type of energy absorbing system. The biasing device, or spring, can also be designed so that it is adjustable. The adjustable spring allows the in-line skate user to adjust the resistance and flexibility of the spring to modify the firmness of the ride for different conditions. Aggressive in-line skaters can thereby adjust the tension, resistance and flexibility of the springs so that the in-line skate performs differently according to the weight of the skates, the desired performance and the surface on which it is being used.
The suspension system can include two rotatable and opposing rocker arms that have the adjustable spring between them. Each arm is connected to a wheel. The arms each pivot about an axle. The axle on which the wheel pivots is designed to optimize the space for the wheels in the arms. Therefore, each pivot axle is truncated and does not continue from one side of the arm to the other. This allows the wheels to be as close together as possible.
In a typical in-line skate, the wheels are rotatably attached to a tracking system, which is, in turn, attached to the sole of the boot. In order to simplify the design of the suspension system, the present invention fits within the confines of the tracking system of a traditional in-line skate. Furthermore, the suspension mechanism is designed so that the dimensions of the skate, such as clearance from the ground, are not modified considerably. It is also desirable to design the suspension mechanism and the tracking system so that parts can be easily replaced.